


【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第十二章

by wangyan666



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangyan666/pseuds/wangyan666
Summary: 现代穿越AU，双性恋家庭主义锤X同性恋不婚主义基，结局HE文案：恋爱十年之后，感情破裂双双穿越到十年前互扇耳光果断分手，大致是一心要找个女人结婚生娃的锤和一心要单身到底流连花丛的基。灵感来自韩剧《告白夫妇》沙雕预警，狗血预警，恋爱脑预警，半原创角色预警，角色黑化预警，角色死亡预警，NTR预警，雷慎入





	【锤基】美好生活/Wonderful Life    第十二章

第十二章 痛当奈何

推荐歌曲12：Hymn For the Weekend——Coldplay  
Oh, angel sent from up above  
如下落凡尘的天使  
I feel it coursing through my blood  
你涌动在我血液里  
Life is a drink, your love's about  
人生如烈酒 而你的爱似乎  
To make the stars come out  
让所有繁星绽放光芒

索尔失去理智地冲到楼下被清晨的冷风一吹冷雨一打才清醒了些，他抬起头看向洛基房间的窗户，突然想：“他为什么会有安眠药？”

索尔从来不记得洛基服用过安眠药，他对这类镇定剂不但嗤之以鼻而且深恶痛绝，何况他并不需要，他们在一起时一直睡得很好。

即使是压力最大的时候，他们也会通过某种不可描述的方式在入睡之前解决掉。

不在一起的时候呢？

基本上没有。

前面五六年他们在底层基本上没有出差的资格和机会，后面三四年有钱任性，一方出差另一方不管是请假还是翘班都要跟着去，然后在不同的城市不同的宾馆滚床单。

那是洛基第一次去隔壁城市见当事人，走的时候兴高采烈，呼出来的白气都带着欢欣鼓舞的味道，说他终于可以去伦敦之外的地方看一看换换空气了。

——晚上索尔辗转反侧难以成眠，那是他们在一起之后第一次分开睡。正犹豫要不要给洛基打电话的时候洛基的电话就来了，洛基带着哭腔的声音在午夜显得尤为悲惨可怜：“索尔我受不了了我睡不着我想你我要你——没有你我太难过了——”

于是索尔订了凌晨的火车票去隔壁城市找洛基，因为火车晚点洛基在车站等了半个多小时，边等边拿索尔送给他的墨绿色条纹围巾擦眼泪。

拎着换洗衣物下火车的时候，迎接索尔的就是一个冷得鼻尖通红哭得满脸是泪的洛基——看着这样一个小可怜洛基，索尔当时鼻子就酸了，心想：“对耶和华发誓，我永远不要离开他。”

从那之后他们再也不想挑战分开睡这件事了——当然了拌嘴是情趣。

一次偶然的聚会上奥丁让秘书告诉索尔准备一下出去谈个生意，洛基听了过来问：“哪天？需要多久？我先请个假。”旁边的托尼听见问道：“他出差为什么你请假？”洛基意识到不对没来得及捂索尔的嘴索尔就回答：“因为我们不分开睡啊——洛基你掐我干啥？”

托尼听了嘴巴可以放下一整颗鸡蛋：“你们是连体婴还是性瘾症？有病治病啊我说！”

然后索尔才知道也许不是所有的情侣和夫妻都是这种相处模式。

托尼举了举酒杯：“祝你们白头偕老——放心洛基，我绝不会介绍我的什么在殖民地修路的朋友给索尔认识的——其实我一直想知道洛基你是怎么跟索尔在一起了这么久，但现在看来我真是多此一问。”

洛基当时还笑得岔气：“你不说我还想不起来——不过你最好别，否则我会搞垮你的公司——不那还不够，我要杀了你。”又转头深情地看着索尔：“马格丽，没有你我太寂寞了。”

回去的路上洛基向索尔讲述了那篇小说，一对老夫少妻的幸福婚姻被一个年轻小伙子在偶然中完全毁灭的故事。

妻子爱上了年轻男子，却坚守美德不肯跟他上床，也坚持原则不肯回丈夫身边，最终导致丈夫精神崩溃误服了过量药剂死亡。

最后洛基评论说：“其实我不明白那位妻子究竟在干什么，但毛姆笔下他们的婚姻真是令人羡慕，所以重看的时候我只看前半段，只看那该死的舞之前的他们的美好婚姻——让我想想他是怎么描述的——”

“他们经常互相开玩笑，常常在一起开怀大笑，时不时他们会向对方递过一个眼神，仿佛交换一个小秘密。他们的关系还真令人感动。”

“一想到他们共同生活的那些乐趣，我总是会情不自禁地微笑。在我认识的所有人中，他们是最深爱着对方的……他们的生活就像永远不会结束的野餐。”

“他们随心所欲，想去哪里就去哪里。他们从来不会因为车子坏了而沮丧，坏天气也自有其乐趣，对他们来说，车胎被扎破了是一件好笑的事，如果他们走丢了只能睡在露天，他们会觉得那是他们一生中最好的时光。”

洛基闭着眼睛，把记忆里的文字读出来。

“洛基，你在读书，还是站在托尼的角度评价我们的关系？”

洛基笑疯了，探过身子用力在索尔脸颊上亲了一口，笑着说：“别离开我，马格丽。”索尔握紧方向盘笑着说：“哦洛基，别在我开车的时候这样干，这辆车快飞起来了。”

马格丽，没有你我太寂寞了。

芙丽嘉葬礼那天，洛基还是去了。

那天下了雨，伦敦总是有那么多雨。

他去得很晚，晚到之前索尔在接待来宾的言谈之间把整个教堂用目光搜索了几遍也没找着他，索尔几乎以为洛基不会来了。毕竟，毕竟芙丽嘉根本没有认识过洛基，而洛基也不是索尔的朋友，在很多人眼里他们连熟人都不算。最后索尔念追思稿的时候洛基才来，也穿了一身黑。他蹑手蹑脚地把黑色雨伞立在一边，为了不引人注目，小心翼翼地缩在最后一排。

离门最近，离他最远。

但看见洛基的一瞬间，索尔才觉得一颗飘在半空的心定了下来。

这些日子索尔想洛基想得发狂，他知道他需要洛基，但从没觉得自己那么需要洛基，哪怕洛基不能让芙丽嘉复活，也不能削减他的哀痛，但索尔总觉得如果洛基在身边，他一定不会那么难过。

但洛基没理由也不可能在他身边。

索尔一整天一整天地沉默，拒绝跟简的任何语言与目光交流，简任何试图安慰开解的举动都被他的冷漠挡了回来。

“留我一个人。”索尔总是这么说。

芙丽嘉死后，索尔几乎没有合过眼。幸而简是大一新生，大多数时间都在应对繁重的课业，索尔才得以安安静静地哀悼他的深爱的母亲。简——那不是他想要的陪伴，所以没有也罢，说不定更好一点。

索尔经常不知道为什么会发现自己在地板上——但无关紧要，在哪儿都一样，空气中幻化出无数锋利的刀刃划开皮肤刺进肌理。

而他肉体凡胎，无力反抗。 

在那个十年里，芙丽嘉去世之后索尔的记忆出现了长时间的黑白默片。洛基请了很久的假，日复一日地陪着他，在他们的床上两个人无言地相拥相抱，耳鬓厮磨。很久很久之后，这个世界才在洛基的眼睛里重新苏醒过来。

其实索尔知道芙丽嘉的离世对洛基的打击并不比对自己的小，洛基是把芙丽嘉当成母亲对待的，一半是因为索尔，一半是因为他真的喜欢芙丽嘉。只有在彼此的眼睛里，索尔和洛基才能够得到梦寐以求的平和与安宁——那时他们是彼此的铠甲，为对方抵挡一切苦涩与悲伤。

甚至洛基也不大赞成索尔跟奥丁闹翻，屡次劝说索尔缓一缓，“芙丽嘉才走了不久，你们父子俩就闹掰，合适吗？奥丁毕竟是你父亲……”洛基是个律师，律师的本性是谎言和谈判，骨子里洛基不喜欢用太激烈的方式来处理问题。

但没有用，芙丽嘉的死作为催化剂加速了奥丁和索尔关系的破裂，因为从索尔接到噩耗开始，直到芙丽嘉的葬礼上才见到奥丁——索尔被极大地激怒了，即使没有洛基他和奥丁的关系也不再有挽回的余地。

这一次索尔已经懒得计较奥丁的态度，再一次失去芙丽嘉的痛苦和对不可改变的命运的恐惧折磨得他生不如死。

你回来陪陪我好不好。我快要撑不住了。

下面坐着他的父亲，他的亲戚。

他最好的朋友们，史蒂夫，詹姆斯，安东尼，娜塔莎，布鲁斯，克林特，范达尔，沃斯塔格，西芙，霍根，他的女朋友简，也一一到场。

可索尔觉得只有洛基在那一堆黑色中闪闪发光，像个天使。

爱就是这种感觉，别人的丧服平庸黯淡，情人的丧服熠熠生辉。

詹姆斯是跟着史蒂夫来的，也是应洛基的心意来的：“至少帮我看着他，别让他出了什么事。”虽然觉得很奇怪为什么洛基突然对索尔这么上心——他们明明只是，基本上算是陌生人啊？更别说洛基被索尔的篮球砸过脑壳，迎新晚会上他们还假模假式地打了一架？

但不管怎样，既然洛基都请求了，詹姆斯义不容辞。他的关注点不在葬礼，只在索尔。

显然索尔与他的母亲有深厚的感情，他十分哀痛，好像失去了整个世界。索尔的面容依旧俊朗，身形依旧挺拔，但他说起话来毫无生气就像是一个空壳，让人感觉他完全是出于对礼仪的考虑才强打精神说话，而他的思绪完全在别处，感情则已经被掏空了。

但詹姆斯敏锐地看见某一瞬间索尔的眼睛亮了起来。他悄悄回头，看见了悄悄来参加葬礼的洛基。

索尔看着他局促地在有限的空间里放好两条长腿，试图不引起任何人的注意，觉得有些好笑又有些可爱。

索尔总是，在很多时候，很多情境，在洛基的很多表情和动作里觉得洛基很可爱。

他一直低着头捂着脸，连每一根头发都虔诚而乖巧，像十年前第一次见到芙丽嘉的时候。

天知道他们谈了什么，索尔不过是去厨房取一些点心，回来他的亲爱的母亲和心爱的情人就其乐融融地把他晾在了一边。

他咳了一声，对上两双含笑的眼。

索尔在那一刻无比确定，他们都爱他。

芙丽嘉是真的很喜欢洛基，在他们为数不多的相处中，芙丽嘉把洛基当成了她的另一个更聪明懂事的儿子，带他出席各种交际场合，也经常要他去家里。甚至芙丽嘉私下对索尔说：“我一心把你养成洛基的样子，把我们家的藏书室好好地交给你——但你对我的宝藏从来不感兴趣，你不明白它的价值。等我死了，我要把藏书室送给洛基，哼，不给你。”

索尔还记得当时他笑着回答：“妈妈，给他和给我没有什么区别，虽然亲爱的你还能活很多年，但很多年之后我们也不会分手的。”

洛基双唇微动，无声祈祷。追思稿快念完了，索尔远远看着他的唇依样葫芦地说：“愿天父怀里，永安芙丽嘉美丽纯洁的好灵魂。”

洛基吓了一跳，抬起头来的时候像一只被枪声惊了的幼鹿，慌乱地向周围看了看没人发现他，连一个眼神都没有抛给索尔，站起来就走。

这不是稿子的内容——但这无关紧要。

没有十年前了。

也不会有十年后。


End file.
